During execution, programs typically make many dynamic memory access requests. Such requests involve requesting allocation of memory from a system call (e.g., malloc), utilizing the memory, and deallocating the memory using a system call (e.g., free). Dynamic memory allocation is a fundamental and very important part of many computer programs. It is therefore desirable to improve the performance of memory access functions.